


Varda's Gift

by SperoDeoVolente (DarthUmbreon)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Hobbit creation, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthUmbreon/pseuds/SperoDeoVolente
Summary: Varda knew Melkor would be trouble. She grew tired of the pain he caused, the never-ending prayers to end the misery caused by his hand, so she sneaks away to Middle Earth with a plan to help end his influence with the creation of race whose origins are unknown
Relationships: Elbereth Gilthoniel | Varda Elentári/Manwë Súlimo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Varda's Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talullah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/gifts).



> I really love Varda and how she knew from the start that Melkor was NO GOOD. Since there isn't a set in stone creation story for Hobbits, I thought I would create one. A small "what if" that doesn't really change the overall history.

Varda watched over her creations with a fond gaze tinged with sorrow. Their prayers and songs reached her, the once happy song twisting painfully. Melkor's discord tainted all it encountered and the ripples of disharmony spread far and wide. Long before the unpleasant, unhappy voice of Melkor corrupted the universe she had sent him away. None of the other Valar recognized the danger, so she waited. Varda answered prayers of any who called out to her. This continued until she could no longer bear the agony. Without warning, Varda left Aman for Middle Earth. 

Disguised as an old woman, Varda traveled alone. She searched for years until she stopped to rest by the Anduin river. One side was Mirkwood, full of familiar songs. Opposite of the forest was the Misty Mountains, still young and new. While she waited, Varda found the Men of Éothéod very gracious hosts.

Varda thought long and hard about the problem Melkor created. His discord contagious and infectious like the plague. Even after his time, the ripples of his actions would continue on to hurt the lifeforms of Middle Earth. It would take heroes with courageous hearts to resist the disharmony. Hearts humble enough to shake off temptation. 

Reluctantly, she discarded the idea of Elves being the ones to stop Melkor and his influence. Her children were grand and wise but under constant scrutiny from the jealous, greedy eyes of the corrupt Valar. He would destroy her work before it could finish growing. Man, in his ability to be as numerous as the stars, was also discarded. The hearts of Man were very weak to Melkor. Finally, Varda came to a decision.

"With the bones of Éothéod, I shall create a new race. They shall be the embodiment of everything Melkor is not. Something simple to escape notice."

With a tender touch, Varda crafted the first Hobbit. A creature whose existence was to fight back against the discord. Heart heavy, she left behind the seeds of her newest creation to grow and flourish without her. Her presence would draw too much attention to her smallest child. It would be for the best if the Hobbits were left unnoticed by all until the time was right. 

Upon her return to Aman, Varda dealt with the dark whispers stirred up by Melkor with grace. The sounds of her secret were already reaching her, a soft, simple melody easily missed by the others. Olórin sought her company many times, and they talked about the problems terrorizing Middle Earth. When the matter of Sauron could no longer be ignored, Varda knew that her secret was still safe, a weapon hidden away.

"Olórin, do not despair. Manwë is right about you facing your fears. Have faith in the knowledge that the courage capable of saving Middle Earth is found in the unexpected. Even the smallest can do great things."

Varda held back a smile at the confused looks from her husband and Olórin. She had already blessed Middle Earth with the tools to defeat the lingering echoes of Melkor. All she had to do was wait.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187267816@N04/49612830376/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
